Components for high-temperature applications have to be protected against excessively high heat input. This is preferably done by layers in which an outer ceramic layer is applied to a metallic bonding layer which has been applied to a metallic substrate.
Depending on the way in which the ceramic layer is applied, the roughness of the metallic bonding layer plays a crucial role for the service life of the ceramic thermal barrier layer.